1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejection inspecting device, a printing device, and an ejection inspecting method.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an ejection inspecting device, there has been known a device which generates a predetermined potential difference between a print head of an ink jet printer and an ink droplet receiving area (ink receiving area) provided at a position opposed to the print head to charge ink droplets ejected from a nozzle, allows the charged ink droplets to fly to the ink receiving area, and inspects whether the ink droplets are ejected from the nozzle by detecting a voltage variation (induction voltage) that is generated in the ink receiving area by the reaching of the ink droplets to the ink receiving area (JP-A-59-123673 (FIG. 5)).
However, in the device described in JP-A-59-123673, one ink receiving area is provided for one print head. Accordingly, for example, when a large number of nozzles are included in the print head, there is a problem in that a period of time for nozzle inspection increases in accordance with the number of nozzles. In addition, it is preferable that the nozzle inspection is more accurately performed.